PLEDGE Abstract The Precision Medicine Initiative?s (PMI?s) overarching goal is to transform our understanding of the factors that contribute to health and disease, and ultimately, to leverage this understanding to information how we prevent and treat disease. This bold objective will be operationalized in the creation of a longitudinal cohort of 1 million individuals. The PMI?s coordinating center (CC) (called Partnership in Learning around Engagement, Data, Genomics, and Environment, or ?PLEDGE?) operationalizes this vision, serving as a hub for the PMI Network leading the optimization of participant engagement strategies, robust data infrastructure, facilitative support of researchers, coordination and communication between the diverse stakeholders of the Network, and responsibility for enrollment of the Cohort?s direct volunteers. PLEDGE?s goals are illustrated by four proposed specific aims: 1) Support the network and its Steering Committee to establish, implement, monitor and reach its programmatic goals. Serve as a visible national home for the PMI, representing its mission and value to participants and to health; provide a ?one stop shop? storefront for all needs, inquiries, and provision of data access for high caliber research; 2) Enroll a diverse group of highly engaged direct volunteers without sacrificing inclusiveness for quantity; 3) Harmonize technical practices among Healthcare Provider Organizations including data standards, elements, and models, while nurturing innovation from network sites when conformity is not beneficial. Apply stringent privacy and security safeguards; and finally, 4) Generate support for PMI beyond the network?s personnel to continuously incorporate new knowledge and tools, by deploying innovative contests, crowd sourcing, and matchmaking services.